Episodes/Character Pop-ups
Throughout Happy Tree Friends, the way the characters were introduced, and also the how title sequences and closing credits were displayed, evolved over the years. Internet series Season 1 Internet Season 1's introductions involved every Happy Tree friends coming out of a bush, going through an animation, such as a gesture (a wave), and then going back into the bush and disappearing. Normally, before they appear, text saying "This Week Featuring...", and when all of the characters have finished, another piece of text appears saying "Almost there...", all this happening while the Happy Tree Friends theme song plays in the background. The gestures the characters make while they are visibly are as follow: Cuddles' Season 1 Intro.gif|'Cuddles:' Waves. Giggles' Season 1 Intro.gif|'Giggles:' Holds both her hands down to her waist. (Goof: Doesn't have a mark on her face) Toothy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Toothy:' Waves to viewer(s). Lumpy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Lumpy:' Looks at the viewer(s) stupidly. Petunia's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Petunia:' Waves quickly while leaning to one side. Handy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Handy:' Smiles and then looks at his nub's and grows frustrated. Nutty's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Nutty:' Jitters around. Sniffles' Season 1 Intro.gif|'Sniffles:' Looks at the viewer. Pop's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Pop:' Smokes his pipe and winks. Cub's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Cub:' Waves. Flaky's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Flaky:' Has both her hands down on her waist, looks to one side, looks to another, becomes frightened and hides in the bush. The Mole's Season 1 Intro.gif|'The Mole:' Feels the bush with his cane. Mime's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Mime:' Holds both of his hands on the screen. Russell's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Russell:' Takes off his hat and eats a clam that is under it. Lifty and Shifty's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Lifty & Shifty:' They pull their trademark grins. Cro-Marmot's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Cro-Marmot:' Stands still. Splendid's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Splendid:' Pops up with his hands on his hips (as a heroic pose) and then pops back down. Flippy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Flippy:' Salutes. Disco Bear's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Disco Bear:' Dancing. Season 2-early Season 3 In Internet Season 2, all the characters are featured in a book. The book shows more characters as it flips pages. All the character are featured one by one on a page. The background is usually the same color as the character. The gestures the characters make while they are visibly are as follow: Cuddles' Season 2 Intro.png|'Cuddles' in a yellow background while holding both his hands out. Giggles' Season 2 Intro.png|'Giggles' in a pink background posing with her hands on her waist. Toothy's Season 2 Intro.png|'Toothy' in a purple background holding both his hands out and smiling (a goof where he has normal buck teeth). Lumpy's Season 2 Intro.png|'Lumpy' upside down with his background (which is blue) upside down. Petunia's Season 2 Intro.png|'Petunia' in a dark blue background waving with one hand. Handy's Season 2 Intro.png|'Handy' smiling while in a background with orange grass and a few logs. Sniffles' Season 2 Intro.png|'Sniffles' holds a few books while standing by a forest. Nutty's Season 2 Intro.png|'Nutty' looking hyperactive. Cub opening. Jpg|'Cub' stands happily (in the episodes where Cub appears without Pop). Pop and Cub Intro.png|'Pop' raising Cub up into the air. Flaky Intro.png|'Flaky' looking shy with one finger close to her mouth while standing in a red background. Mime Intro.png|'Mime' holding a balloon animal. Mole Intro.png|'The Mole' standing in a purple background with his cane. Lifty & Shifty Intro2.png|'Lifty & Shifty' in a dark green background with their trademark grins. Russell Intro2.png|'Russell' in a pastel green background standing by a river. Flippy Intro.png|'Flippy' in a green background. Splendid Intro2.png|'Splendid' with his hands on his hips, looking important while standing with his fortress in the background. Disco Bear Intro.png|'Disco Bear' by a disco ball. Crow.jpg|'Cro-Marmot' Stands still with a snowy background (This can only be seen on the website, because the first season intro is replaced with the second season intro). Rink Hijinks Pop-ups In the episode Rink Hijinks, the character pop-ups were different from the others. The most likely cause of this was that this episode was under development before the Second season, and these were the original designs for the pop-ups. These pop-ups all had the same background, same color, and the characters were outside instead of inside the background, and their poses were different (Ex. Flaky is happy instead of worried). Flaky's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Flaky' is standing happily with both arms outstretched. Disco Bear's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Disco Bear' looks at the viewers while dancing. Cub's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Cub' stands happily with both arms outstretched. Notice the arms being raised at a higher angle. Lumpy's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Lumpy' stands upright, with both arms at his side, while looking stupidly. Late Season 3- Season 4 The starring intros began with the episode Wrath of Con. Starting in Something Fishy, there is also a featuring character card, which read "Featuring a few friends:" and has the characters on a playground. Starting in Brake the Cycle, the card instead says "Also featuring:". Each character's starring pop-up features a rhyme or an alliteration that fits in with their personality traits. 180px-Lammy and Mr Pickels intro S3.png|'Lammy & Mr. Pickels' are walking and holding hands L is for Lammy, Mr is for Mr. Pickels - Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! Splendid Intro.png|'Splendid' flying through the air S is for Splendid - Super squirrel swooping in for the save! Lifty & Shifty Intro.png|'Lifty & Shifty' have stolen bags of money L is for Lifty, S is for Shifty - No time to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty! Sniffles Intro.png|'Sniffles' doing a chemical science experiment S is for Sniffles - Science is seriously satisfying! Lumpy Intro.png|'Lumpy' is holding a sandwich L is for Lumpy - For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! Russell Intro.png|'Russell' is rowing a small boat R is for Russell - Row, row your boat down a running river! Pop And Cub.PNG|'Pop' smokes on his pipe while Cub stands in the background P is for Pop, C is for Cub - Paternal parents are patient and proud. Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! '' Flippy star.jpg|Flippy' sits on a stump and roasts marshmallows over a campfire. '''F is for Flippy - Fire fried food is a feast for a famished soldier. Handy Intro3.png|'Handy' stands smiling, surrounded by tools H is for Handy - A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! Petunia Intro3.png|'Petunia' is planting flowers with a watering can next to her P is for Petunia - Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! The Mole Season 3.png|'The Mole' stands on a platform with purple grass, with purple-ish sky M is for Mole - Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps. Toothy Season 3.jpg|'Toothy' is holding a toothbrush T is for Toothy - Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth. Disco bear intro 3.jpg|'Disco Bear' is winking and next to him there a disco ball. D is for Disco Bear - Don't be a drag. Get down and dance! Can you dig it? (Only main character so far in which the background is not the same as the fur). Cuddles Season 4 intro.jpg|'Cuddles' is standing and smiling C is for Cuddles - Caring and sharing is cause for charming cheers! Featuring Pop-ups In the Season 3/4 Featuring pop-ups, the text will either say. *'Cuddles' is on the slide, with both his arms outstretched while looking down. *'Giggles' is on the slide, with both her arms outstretched while looking in the viewer's direction. *'Toothy' stretches out both his arms. He is not featured on the slide. *'Lumpy' just stands stupidly when he is not on the slide. His arms are down when he faces his right. His left hand is near his mouth if he is facing his left. When he is on the slide, he lays upside down, with his body taking up almost the entire length of the slide. *'Petunia' stretches her arms out when on the slide. *'Handy' stands happily while looking happily at the viewer. *'Nutty' is too jittery to go on the slide. However in Camp Pokeneyeout he is at the top of the slide, looking and waving at the viewers. *'Sniffles' looks in the direction of the viewer, with both his arms outstretched, whether or not he is on the slide, however, in Camp Pokeneyeout 'he stands with his arms down while facing his right. *'Pop stands by the bottom of the slide. *'Cub' plays happily on the slide with both arms outstretched. *'Flaky' looks at the direction of the viewer nervously, with her right index finger near her mouth. *'The Mole' is feeling around with his walking stick while facing his right. *'Mime' looks at the viewer while miming, However, in Random Acts of Silence, he just faces happily to his right. *'Russell '''smiles at the viewer with his hook in the air. *'Cro-Marmot''' stands still. *'Lammy '''slides down, while '''Mr. Pickels' is standing on the top of the slide, however, in Spare Tire she holds an inanimate pickle in her arms. File:Vlcsnap-2013-06-20-05h05m25s192.png|Example of a featuring pop-up. Screen shot 2012-06-10 at 8.19.49 PM.png Pop and Cub Featuring Internet Season 3.png TV Series Intro tvintro1.png|Pop raises Cub into the air tvintro2.png|Cuddles and Giggles ride a swingset tvintro3.png|Toothy and Petunia ride a seesaw tvintro4.png|Lumpy spins Nutty, Sniffles and Flaky on a merry-go-round tvintromain.png|Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia watch the episode after its title is shown Starring Pop-ups Cuddles tv intro.gif|'Cuddles:' Cuddles skateboards over a log. (A small reference to Sweet Ride) Giggle tv intro.gif|'Giggles: '''Giggles ice-skates. Toothy Intro.gif|'Toothy: Toothy bites a lollipop, and waves. (A reference to Eye Candy) Lumpy Intro.gif|Lumpy: Lumpy is in a toilet, with a roll of toilet paper on his antler, and he waves. Petunia Intro.gif|Petunia: Petunia stands behind a bush, waving, and flowers behind the bush wither. Handy Intro.gif|Handy: Handy stands behind and lowers the hook on this truck. Sniffles Intro.gif|Sniffles: Sniffles uses a magnifying glass to show an ant. Nutty Intro.gif|Nutty: Nutty hops from piles of candy to a ice-cream cone. Pop & Cub Intro.gif|Pop & Cub: Pop catches Cub as he goes down a slide. Flaky Intro.gif|Flaky: Flaky stands nervously around chicks, that are jumping. (A reference to From A to Zoo) Mime Intro.gif|Mime: Mime makes a balloon animal. Mole-intro-o.gif|The Mole: The Mole walks around a street. Liftshift.gif|Lifty & Shifty: Lifty & Shifty pull a bunch of sausages. (A reference to Meat Me for Lunch) Russel.gif|Russell: Russell fishes on water in his boat. Disco-bear-intro-o2.gif|Disco Bear: Disco Bear dances on a dance floor, while a disco ball shines. Splendid-intro-o.gif|Splendid: Splendid flies around the Earth. Flippy Intro.gif|Flippy: Flippy salutes as he raises his flag. Cro Marmot Intro.gif|Cro-Marmot: Cro-Marmot stands still as day changes to night. Featuring Pop-ups *'Cuddles: '''Waves. *'Giggles: 'Waves while leaning to her right. *'Toothy: 'Waves. *'Lumpy: 'Stands upside-down. *'Petunia: 'Waves while putting her left hand behind her back. *'Handy: 'Waves. *'Nutty: 'Waves while his left hand is holding a lollipop and he's leaning to his right. *'Sniffles: 'Waves while facing to his right. *'Pop: 'Waves. *'Cub: 'Stands happily. *'Flaky: 'Looks at the viewer nervously. *'The Mole: 'Is facing to his right. *'Mime: 'Holds up both of his hands. *'Disco Bear: 'Smiles. *'Russell: 'Holds up both arms while leaning to his left. *'Lifty: 'Grins. *'Shifty: 'Grins. *'Cro-Marmot: 'Stands still. *'Flippy: '''Waves. Ending Credits *Cuddles turning the crank to roll the credits. Winter Break In this special half-hour TV episode, everyone is seen on an ornament on a Christmas tree for their starring or featuring role. Pop Cub Winter break.PNG|Pop' holds his pipe while 'Cub' stands with him. Lumpy-winterbreak.JPG|'Lumpy' looks weirdly at the viewer, upside down, with his hand to his mouth. In "Out on a Limb", part of his antler is cracked off a little. Nutty Winter Break.PNG|'Nutty' holds a lollipop with a bite taken out of it in his hand. Sniffles winter Break.PNG|'Sniffles' looks at the viewer, holding a book. Wb_gigs.png|'Giggles' looks at the viewer. Wb_cro.png|'Cro-Marmot' is wrapped up. Wb_flaky.png|'Flaky' looks nervously to the right. Wb_db.png|'Disco Bear''' dances for the audience. Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Browse